The Heroes Of Time Book 2 chapter 1
by Stargate123456
Summary: And here we are with the begging Of Book 2! :)
1. Chapter 1

Thank you So Much Anjion for the wonderful reviews of Book 1! :) and yes it is A.I as in artificial intelligence as he is the TARDIS A.I...Although he didn't start out that way...but we'll get there later...so Enjoy Book 2 everyone! :)

THE HEROES OF TIME BOOK 2.

Chapter 1

5 Months Later.

The afternoon sun beat down on the small town intensly with no cloud covering the sky, the residents of watershipdown stayed mostly in the shade or the local tavern, into this town a young girl of 11 wandered in. She entered the tavern slowly and sat up onto the bar, the people had stopped their talking and some snickerd at the sight of this young girl sat on the stool,

" what will it be?"

The bartender said barely contanining his laughter

" I am looking for a room" she said

" do you have any money?"

" No, I was hoping to work for the room"

she said and that was when the room burst into laughter " and what job do you think you're best suited for little lady?..." his joke was lost however when the doors to the tavern opened, the room then went silent as the new figure went upto the bar and sat on the stool " what will it be sir?" The bartender said slowly,

" whisky, just one" he said slowly and the bartender went to get it, " hi" the little girl said " I'm susan,what's your name?" She asked, the man looked at susan slowly and sighed " greg"

" why did the entire room go silent when you came in?" She asked and he chuckled a little

" I think they're afraid of me"

" why?"

She asked as the bartender came back with whisky which greg downed in one gulp " I don't know...I've never asked, nice talking to you susan" he said and got of the stool and walked out, folowed by susan " why are you following me?" He asked

" I don't know... do you have any spare rooms available? "

" why don't you just go home?"

" I...I don't have one..."

and it was at that moment greg looked at susan properly for the first time, her clothes were a little rugged and dirt covered her face a little,

" please...it..it's just for one night, thats all..after that I'm gone, I promise" she said smiling " oh..ok fine, One Night that's all, don't think your staying with me.. I don't do this kind of thing anymore...I'm retired, and besides it's not like anyone will believe you anyway " he said and led her of with him.

Susan was a little suprised when she found out greg's "house" was nothing more than a battered blue box, the paint had faded a little, the sky was turning a light blue as afternoon swiftly approached " isnt this going to be cramped?" Susan asked " just wait" he said smiling as he opened the doors. Inside she found a massive home

" oh wow!" She exclaimed as she sat on one of the chairs, a man then appeared almost out of thin air dressed in fine clothes " good evening sir...and who is this?" He asked " this is Susan, shes staying with us for One night only then she's leaving" he said as AI hid a smile,

" of couse sir..one night only, would the young mistress like some refreshment?"

" yes Please!"

She said as she walked off with AI, greg smiled, but his smile soon faded when he saw a picture of him, Mark and Josh laughing together, " one night...thats it...im retired now...I'm done helping".

Meanwhile in the surrounding desert of watershipdown a bright blue hand broke through the ground, a low moaning noise soon following...


	2. Chapter 2

Greg walked through the corridors of the TARDIS, his room was quite far from the console room and he liked the walk.

He eventually came across two doors, one said Mark and the other said Josh, he slowly walked upto them and held his hand to the door, a memory flashed before him...

THREE YEARS AGO .

" so thats basically what you two do?" Greg said " go around the universe saving people"

he said as he examined the TARDIS controls " basically yes" Mark said " I imagine that didn't happen in your universe?" Mark asked,

" no...you were a very different people in mine" Greg said slowly

" by the end of the Time War we were a different people as well" Josh said. " c..can I come?" Greg said " what?" Mark asked

" can I come with both of you, saving planets and people...that sounds like a very noble cause...I..I have no home now...I.."

he was silenced by Josh who held his hand up

" Greg, we were just about to ask you if You wanted to come anyway...welcome aboard" he said smiling.

PRESENT .

Greg brought his hand down slowly and a small tear escaped his eye

" I'm sorry"

he said to the doors. Eventually coming to the console room AI was walking upto him

" sir we have a problem"

" what?"

" I have dectected some...unusual readings coming from the desert...it appears to be moving...to us"

AI said and greg went to the scanner, it showed and object of unkown origin moving slowly towards the town

" good morning" came susans voice

" I'd almost forgotten about you..have a good sleep?"

" yeah not bad..but like I said I'll be out of your hair by.."

" you'll have to get used to your room a little longer...we have a problem..."


	3. Chapter 3

Greg looked at the scanner intensly, Susan walked upto him " so what is it?" She asked in a calm voice " I don't know...and I'm not sure I really care" he said " excuse me?" Susan asked " im retired now, I don't do this..." he said pointing to the console " any more.." " well you just need to...to..unretire!" Susan yelled at him,

" this thing whatever it is is clearly hostile...Fine! the suit man and I will look!" she was cut of by a scream outside the TARDIS

" Stay here"

Greg rushed out...neither Susan or AI noticed that he was now wearing his old converse shoes.

He rushed out and ran to the screaming which stopped abruptly, by now the whole town had heard the screams and had all rushed out of their houses to see what the commotion was about, lying on the floor frozen solid was a young woman, greg knelt down and scanned her quickly with one of Mark's old sonic screwdriver's,

" whats happened here?!" The local sherrif yelled as he barged past the citizens

" she's been frozen...solid" greg said slowly

" that's impossible...the heat is to immense for that"

" can't you see with your own eyes..she's frozen" greg said and stood up

" but by what"

it was then susan ran upto him " what's happened?" She said before looking down

" I told you to stay in the TARDIS"

" and I thought you had retired"

and for a brief second...greg smiled, something he hadn't done properly in five months.

Present Time.

Ashley wandered through the new hydra base, it was clean and efficient, he thought to himself as he wandered down tne long corridors to the main control room, inside he found Pythia and Chantelle looking at one of the computers " we must find him!" Pythia yelled out.

" she must still be trying to find greg" he thought to himself, he had no idea how he had gotten of pythia's ship but he had his suspicions, originally she seemed content with the idea of him gone, now she seemed to be fluctuating between decisions,

" still nothing?"

He said aloud " no" chantelle said " we are seariching every corner of space...nothing"

pythia then looked up

" but this is only a tiny setback, we must focus our greater efforts, Mark and Josh are dead, Greg is in hiding, the Heroes Of Time are gone...the universe has no protection anymore...it it time to initiate our plan to control the galaxy...the Fraction Paradox will rise again!"


	4. Chapter 4

Before greg could leave for the TARDIS something very peculiar happened, the moring sky suddenly became covered with could and it started snowing, the townsfolk looked to eachother in confusion as to why Watershipdown was suddenly being covered in snow, greg grabbed susan and ran back to the TARDIS, he immedaintly went to the scanner and ran every calculation he could think of, AI walked to susan

"would you care for some refreshment miss?"

" oh no I'm fine thank you" susan said deep in thought

" Got him!" Greg jumped " the snow is being concertrated to this spot right here...directly beneath us"

susan meanwhile had edged closer to the TARDIS door certain she could hear knocking, greg and AI were in deep discussion amd didnt notice her or the knocking, she gently opened the door and a huge ice hand grabbed her, she screamed and greg shot round " SUSAN!" He screamed as he rushed out to save her, but as he got outside there wasnt a trace of her.

He rran back to the console and went to AI " do we have an exact location of where this thing is?"

" yes sir...right here" he said pointing to a mine shaft directly beneath them " it must think susan is a time traveller to...it must have sensed the technology of the TARDIS...I've put everyone in danger...again!" He said, AI calmly put his hand on his shoulder " sir this isn't your fault, neither was Mark and Josh's death, you must stop blaming yourself for this, now there is someone who is still alive, and she needs your help"

greg then looked at a glass case near one of the bookshelves, his old outfit hung in there, his long black coat, his dark blue waistjacket, his black tshirt and his blue trousers, he suddenly looked at his feet and found he was wearing his converse, he looked back at the outfit and smiled " let's go save our friend" he said as he began to shed his old west clothes and opened the glass case.

Susans eyes adjusted to the darkness and she was very very cold, the inside of the mine had been frozen and a thick layer of ice coated the room, she could see a huge figure made entirely of ice " where do you come from?" The creature asked with his back turned

" watershipdown" she said defiantly " I found you in the machine so I know that is not true...I will ask only one more time...where are you from?" It said, its voice laced with anger

" I...I honestly don't know...there are you happy now?, I was only in the machine thing cause I was invited" she said defiantly

the creature was about to say something else when suddenly the lights dimmed even further " what is happening? " the creature said " I don't know" susan said scared, suddenly a voice puntured the silence

" good morning... or evening, depends at this point" said a voice susan instantly recognised and smiled " who are you?" The creature asked

" ooo very good question, you see, I'm not from this world, I'm not even from this universe...however I care about this world..and I need to know what your doing to it...otherwise...I'll have to take drastic action" he said, his voice going deeper as he said the words.

The creature laughed " you cannot harm me!, I am immortal!"

" looks to me all you need is water thrown at you"

he said and susan sniggered, suddenly out of the shadows greg, dressed in a long blue coat emerged " you have my friend...I want her back" he said

" not until you give me your machine!" The creature yelled

" ohhhh so that's it, your trapped here aren't you?, let me guess, spaceship crashed, you had nowhere to go so you hybernated until you deceted something much more powerful than your ship that could get you off the planet...am I right?" He said calmly,

" yes" it said

" but why kill that girl...and why make it snow?"

" to show you I mean what I say...if you do not give me what you want...the town...then the earth will freeze to death!"

Greg surveyed the creatures expression and clamly said " ok..you give me susan, and I will take you to my ship, im the only one who can get in it" susans look was a look of fear

" you can't let him have it!"

" susan shush..do we have a deal?" The creature then released susan from the bonds that had been holding her

" now take me to your ship".

The town now has a thick layer of snow, the sky had grown draker so even though it was miday, it looked like it was nearing midnight, the streets were empty as people desperatly tried to stay warm, greg carried susan and walked with the snow creature

" how was your ship damaged?" He asked

" unkown assailant, hit my engines, fell to earth" it said.

They soon reached the TARDIS and greg opened the door, AI watched the creature intently

" now take me away!" The creatuew said gleefully, greg gently put susan down on the chair and walked to the console

" do you know, of you hadn't have threatened susan, killed someone and threatened the entire earth..I would've helped you...Now!" He yelled and greg ducked as AI threw a switch which teleported him to the cloister room, the creature wailed in anger " WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Greg watched him from the scanner

" open the eye of harmony" he said and flicked another switch, the eye slowly opened and something that almost resembled a hand grabbed the creature and draggee him foreword, the creature screamed as his body cracked under the pressure, until finally, nothing remained, the eye slowly closed, greg rushed outside to find the sun had returned and the snow had already started to melt, greg went to susan who was shivering still

" are you ok?" Hee asked and she suddenly shot up and hugged him " thank you! Thank you for saving me!" She said.

A few hours later susan had found a new dress in the wardrobe and found the console room again, greg was busy with the controls " so...I have a proposition for you" he said facing her

" now you have two choices...watershipdown or the TARDIS"

" Really?!" She screamed in happiness

" my retirement is over, it's time to explore again, and I need someone with me, what do you say, fancy seeing the whole of time and space?" He said smiling " YES!" She scremed " i shall find you a suitable room miss since you will be staying with us full time...follow me" he said smiling as he led her off.

Greg stepped to the lever which would make the TARDIS move again, he smiled to himself and slammed down the lever, the TARDIS made its familiar groaning sound as the TARDIS took off for the first time in five months

" here we go" he said slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

The TARDIS faded into existence with the ancient engines making their familiar noise, the door opened and out jumped greg

" ancient Greece!" He exclaimed happily

" always wanted to visit here" he said, he moved out of the way as the new, smaller addition to the TADDIS walked out

" wow!" She exclaimed happily

" where are we then?"

She asked exitedly as the TARDIS doors closed

" well im not sure...I think we're in a temple, probably as a homage to one of the gods" he thought out loud

before Susan could answer they heard the tapping of shoe's echoing throughout the templ and a young man walked upto them " who are you!, how did you get in here?!" He yelled,

Greg walked upto him " its a little difficult to explain, we came in that box over there" he said pointimg to the TARDIS, as soon as he saw the TARDIS the man immediantly bowed " I am so sorry my lord, please accept my sinceriest apologies"

Greg was taken aback by this " um...sure" he said uneasily " ...greg" susan said pulling on his coat " what" he said looking in her direction...and what he saw made his jaw drop, for there surrounded by candles was a huge stone replica of the TARDIS.

The priest immediately ran out of the doors, " well...that was unexpected" Greg said, suddenly the man burst back in with a huge crowd of people " The God's are here!" he said and bowed, along with everyone else...

Greg looked at susan who was looking at the crowd awkwardly " well this is new" he said smiling, Susan chuckled a little..


	6. Chapter 6

Greg examined a plant pot in tbe room they had been given, susan lay sprawled out on tne massive bed

" so tell me...why is there a massive TARDIS statue which they all pray to, And what is so interesting about that plant?"

Susan asked

" I don't know, for some reason they think we're gods, it doesn't strike me as something Mark and Josh would do, its not their style, and there's something really familiar about this place i just can't place it..hang on a sec" he said and walked to the TARDIS that had also been moved to the room.

entering he found AI " sir, what is..." before he could finish the lights flickered and the console dimmed before burstimg back to life.

" it's been doing that since we got here, i can't figure out why" AI said " aren't you the TARDIS?" Greg asked,

" it's...complicated" AI simply said " I'll tell you sometime" he said, greg gave a simple nod and went to the console screen, he scanned Atlantis from top to bottom, he found a blip in the scan but before he could investigate further the Console and the TARDIS stut down its power only to turn itself back in a second later " Something very strange is going on" Greg said.

Having left susan in the room Greg had decided to wander, coming to a balcony he had a veiw of the city, it was truly beautiful, bright white marble structures rose up, clear blue water surrounded atlantis and people wandrred about their daily buisness " My lord" said a voice behind him, greg turned to see a priest kneeling down to him " um...at ease?" Greg said and the man rose up " are you liking your Kingdom?" Asked the preist,

" yeah, its very beautiful, but i want you to pretend for a second that I'm not a god and I've just come to Atlantis...tell me of our history" greg said while the man bowed and walked slowly " very well my lord"

" about seven years ago our glorious city came to us, a gift from the gods, it fell from the sky during the night, when morning came we immediantly went to the city to look for survivor's, we found no one, so we settled this city and have made a paradise on earth" he said proudly " and tell me, where did you get the idea for my police box?" Greg asked " from the metal magic" he said " metal magic?" " Follow me"

He led Greg into a strange room, greg recognised them as computers and video screens, the atlantieans had decorated them with seashells, " of the magic metal only one is still functional" the preist explanied " so far we have only been able to conjur a few images, but now we have you we can fully explore this miracle!" He exclaimed happily " I'll give it my best" greg said and turned the screen on, the screen vecame a pale blue colour and tbe image of the police box surrounded the screen, " so far this is the only image we have been able to get" the preist said " ok so why don't i do this?" Greg said and aimed his sonic screwdriver at it, suddenly the entire room lit up as lomg dormant computers sprung to life " you did it!" Said the preist, suddenly a symbol faded into existence " it can't be!" Greg said, it was the Symbol of Rassilon " Atlantis Is Time Lord!"

Susan meanwhile had gotten bored of her room and opened the door to the TARDIS to see if AI needed any help, the situation that greeted her wasn't great, lights were flickering all over, the console was shutting down and AI was runnimg round frantically trying to do something

" what's going on?!" Susuan yelled " I don't know miss it's like something is draining the power and I can't stop it!" Suddenly the screen came to life to a cctv like footage of what susan assumed was some kimd of undercity to Atlantis, and in tne darkness she saw a large dark creature moving slowly " i have to find greg!" She yelled and shot of " no wait Miss!" He yelled but it was to late.


	7. Chapter 7

Susan rushed down the corridors screaming gregs name, greg suddenly appeared and rushed upto her " hey hey calm down whats happened?"

" huge...creature... covered in smoke...heading this way!"

" this place must have been some kimd of prison ship" greg said " me turning on the systems must have woken him up...we have to get everyone out of here!" He said as his guide rushed next to him " what is happening my lord?" He said " Get everyone out of the city right now!, there is something here and i think it.." suddenly the creature appreaed, " Go!" Greg yelled to susan and the guide as he took out his sword.

" get to the TARDIS, get AI to send out some signal or something..." susan nodded and took tne guide by the hand and ran. Greg faced the creature,

" what are you? What species?" He asked it " K...k...king..." " your a king?" " could've been...could've been King..." " i don't know what that means... why where you here, what did the time lords want with you?" The creature suddenly became red and leaped for greg


	8. Chapter 8

The creature leapt for greg but greg dodged quickly and dragged his sword across the creatues stomach, the creature howled in pain and suddenly alarms sprang from everywhere, the creature tried to leap again but once again greg dodged

" you really won't win, i once destroyed an entire civilisation in one day... you won't suceed"

The creature suddenly stopped and almost bowed

" m...m...my lorddd"

" excuse me?" Greg said in confusion

" n..nnnneverwarrrr"

Susan burst into the TARDIS which was still going haywire

" what is going on?!" AI yelled at susan, the guide meanwhile was struck by the marvel he was currently in,

" this is truly the palace of the gods" he whispered.

AI rushed round the console desperately trying to calm the ship but it was no good, then something altogether strange happned, susan calmly walked upto the console, she gently put her hand on the console, the TARDIS almost gave a small sighing noise, then, suddenly it calmed, the lights became normal and the console dimmed

" how did you do that?" AI asked

" i...i don't know" she said.

Greg looked at the creature in shock " you...your from my war?" He said " was there any point...at all in destroying it?! Any at all?!" He screamed, the creture almost looked sadly at him " time lordssss..."

" the time lords brought you here from my war didn't they?" He said calmly " they...they did it, the two who were one"

" who?"

" mark and joshhhh."

" what?" " thats not possible, they wouldn't..." " they did it" " No!" Greg yelled and ran at the creature and stabbed him through... the creature gave pathetic moans as it died slowly. The alarms still rung out.

Greg ran into the TARDIS control room. AI walked upto him "sir what is going on?" Greg said "nothing" as he slammed down controls greg...what are you doing?" Susan asked calmly " saving a city" he said " but..but ive read about atlantis...it sank.." " not this time...timelines and time lords be damned!" He said

" sir.. the timelime..."

" changes today!"

He said and coneected the TARDIS to the city...and cancelled the detonation.

They let the guide go, back to his city and greg set the controls and left off immediately. Susan gently placed her hand on his arm " what's wrong?" She asked " two people..two people who i looked upto..people who i admired... i found out today that they weren't the people i assumed them to be" suddenly AI walked in " Sir...i do not agree with this..you have changed the entire history of the human race!"

" yes i did..."

" but the laws of time.."

" were created by a dead race who no longer hold sway...it time we changed those laws, Mark and Josh were my best frinds...i found out today they kept from me a terrible secret...in my universe the Time Lords Were ruthless...i found out today this univeres were just the same... i have nothing more to say on the matter...if we find a civilisation we can save... we do" he said and AI simply nodded sadly " as you wish" he said as the TARDIS took off.


End file.
